


Hate To Love You

by AlAngel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, h/c, mentioning of incest (Jaime/Cercei)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hiya x Can i request a fic that's kind of based on “she's all that” with Jon snow x Reader. Like Jon and his friends are playfully arguing about who is the best with women and they end up betting Jon that he can't seduce the reader. So he sets out to seduce her, they genuinely fall in love but then the reader finds out that she was a bet and is heart broken and Jon feels so guilty. But they manage to resolve it and the angst ends in fluff? Thanks so much lovie! || We agreed that it would be Jaime instead of Jon. He’s arrogant and technically in a secret relationship. Him openly courting someone to distract from his affair and then falling for her.





	Hate To Love You

Title: Can’t hate you – Not even a little bit  
Pairing: Jaime Lannister x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~4.1k  
Warnings: h/c, angst, mentioning of incest (Jaime/Cercei)  
Request: Hiya x Can i request a fic that's kind of based on “she's all that” with Jon snow x Reader. Like Jon and his friends are playfully arguing about who is the best with women and they end up betting Jon that he can't seduce the reader. So he sets out to seduce her, they genuinely fall in love but then the reader finds out that she was a bet and is heart broken and Jon feels so guilty. But they manage to resolve it and the angst ends in fluff? Thanks so much lovie! || We agreed that it would be Jaime instead of Jon. He’s arrogant and technically in a secret relationship. Him openly courting someone to distract from his affair and then falling for her.  
…

"Killing everyone who thinks we're fucking really doesn't make them any less suspicious" Jaime wore his characteristic smile, not a care in the world but his sister slowly undressing. Red always had done wonders for her, complementing the beautiful blonde hair and her soft white skin. Immediately Jaime forgot that he had attempted to talk business, all his hands wanted to do was wander where her skin was the softest.  
"How about you let me worry about that?" Cercei had always prided herself in being the smart one in this relationship, the smartest of the three Lannister children really. In that her arrogance was almost as grand as Jaime's own.  
"Oh I can certainty think of more pleasurable things to worry about…" Finally he let his hands wander over all the exposed skin "But I'd rather you tell me what we're going to do."  
Anger mixed in Cersei’s eyes and with a snap she was half way across the room getting dressed again. For a woman who thought herself so smart she didn't know that man weren't thinking solely with their cocks. At least Jaime prided himself in having light moments. So simply withholding her curves and soft pussy wouldn't make him drop the argument. They were playing a dangerous game and a game he intended to win - without dying.  
"Fine. I'll tell you what to do" Cercei snapped "You go find some dumb girl. Take her once or twice. And make sure someone gets word of it."  
"I'm a knight of the kings’ guard!"  
"And you’re fucking your sister. You wanted to talk businesses, so what's it gonna be your head or your reputation?"  
…  
Jaime had been looking around court for days now, but none of the woman seemed suitable. All either ugly or not worth his time. He needed someone no one liked, someone they wouldn't pity over being left with a bastard. If he wanted this to work whoever she was she needed to be pretty enough for him to have interest, dumb enough to let him knock her up and of course disliked enough to not ruin his reputation. Really in all of kings landing you'd think there would be tons of stupid pretty ladies. He hadn't found any. Well but one but that would be a stupid reckless idea even for his standards.  
(Y/n) was pretty but it was hidden under layers of sarcasm, snark and a tongue that would get her killed eventually. Her own father couldn't hold her under control enough to get her married off. The whole city assumed she'd end some sad old spinster. A bit like Lady Oleanna without the dead husband and the title that gave her at least some right to be a bitch.  
No way could Jaime seduce someone like her and get his cock up at the right moment. People joked she'd be the perfect match for his equally witty and often mean little brother. She was no woman for him, but perfect of his plan in every way.  
…  
"Lady (Y/n)" Jaime walked up to you after court, the first thing you noticed about him was the arrogant smile plastered over his admittedly handsome face. But that was all that was to Jaime Lannister, a pretty face and an expensive armour.  
"By the gods what could I've possible done wrong to be graced with your attention?" You asked raising and eyebrow at him.  
"A sharp tongue you have there, mylady"  
"Be careful not to cut your pretty face then" You snarled "Better get lost, mylord"  
"Oh but if it were your sweet sharp tongue cutting I'd take a wound any day."  
That took you aback for a second. What was he doing? No man ever dared to try and flirt with you. Most man were ignorant creatures, seeing and wanting a woman, starting a war over it, just because they couldn't think first. Despite your families best efforts you hadn't found any man who wasn't exactly like that, a dimwit.   
"Safe your blood for battle"  
"So you’re the biting type? Never had a woman like that" True actually, Cercei normally took what he had to give but never tried to take him. He liked that his strong sister, queen of Westeros, all at the mercy of his cock. But despite everything the sudden promise of a woman within spark send a shiver all the way down to his cock, exciting him in a way he didn't know he'd enjoy.   
"And never will" You furrowed your brows "I'm not some idiot, Jaime Lannister."  
"Oh thank the gods, I'm done with idiots anyway" He smirked "I think I'll like that about you. Have a good day, milady."  
You groaned as he retreated, from the sound of it you would have to suffer his company more often from now one. What had you done to deserve some arrogant Lannister trail you?  
…  
"Morning, sunshine"  
"Go away, Lannister"

"And my day seems just a little brighter!"   
"I hope you drown in bloody rain water."

"I was hoping to see you"  
"At least your prayers have been answered."  
"You're the praying type?"  
"Every night to never see your annoying face again."

No matter what you said Jaime never seemed to grow tired of you and your constant insults. Every time his eyes met yours across the room he'd smile and wink. Every time. It was one of the most irritating experiences of your whole life. And at some point a traitorous little voice inside you started whispering, about if you were honest you didn't want him to stop. Deep down you liked the way he seemed to not care about your very unladylike attitude, how he would look at you like he truly desired you.  
Not many man had the guts to talk to you and if they did they wouldn't come back for a second chat. And although Jaime was famous for his bravery you wouldn't have thought he was that kind of brave. Plus rumours had it he shared his bed with someone already. You didn't know how much to believe about that, but your wary nature wouldn't put it behind the Lannister twins.  
Deep in thought you hadn't noticed someone approaching you in the garden. When you look up you almost ran right into someone. You were met with a chuckle as you stopped your tracks quite suddenly.   
"Deep in thought, are we (Y/n)? Thinking about me I hope?"  
"You wish"  
"A man can dream" Jaime took a step back to look right into your (e/c) eyes, you hadn't noticed how close you had been standing. Barely two feet apart. His blonde hair framed his handsome face and the green Lannister eyes were shining brightly in the spring sun. Jaime was handsome, that was a well-known fact, but in that moment it took your breath away to just look at him.  
"A beautiful day" Jaime tilted his head a little "Made to kiss a beautiful maid"  
His head leaned in further and further. You knew what he was about to do, but not even a single fibre of your being wanted to actually resist. In that moment his lips on yours were all you could think of. Tasting him, feeling him, you leaned in finally meeting his lips. Maybe it wasn't the smart thing to do, but it was what you wanted. You had always been head strong and sure of what you wanted. This was no different. A hand slipped into your neck pulling you closer and you obliged. Pressing your lips a little harder on his meeting his eagerness in a small battle for the upper hand. Like with everything in life you wouldn't let anyone push you down, not even in a kiss.  
Your moment however was ruined when both of you had to come up for air. Only then did you comprehend what you had done, willingly and enjoying every second of it too. You had kissed an arrogant ass of a knight!  
"No more telling me you don't want me. Not anymore." His voice was deeper than you ever heard it. His pupils were blown leaving almost no room for the typical green you had come used to over his constant approaches. His whole face full of desire.  
"I don't want you." You insisted sounding weak to your own ears. Weak for the first time in years. "I can't want you."  
…  
"Heard about your moment in the gardens." A voice said as you were about to put your book down. The sudden intrusion of your reading time made you jump. As you looked up to see who was the now chuckling man you were met with a two different coloured set of eyes.  
"A jumpy one, interesting."  
"Let me sneak up on you and I'll show you jumpy."  
"And feisty, that’s even more interesting."  
"Interesting that, interesting this" Your eyes narrowed on the youngest Lannister, his observing eyes boring into you and making you uncomfortable "And here they tell me you were the witty Lannister."  
"Don't listen to rumours"  
"Says the one who tells me he heard something about a garden moment."  
"Oh I do like you" Suddenly there was a smile on the small man’s lips, his narrowed eyes lightened up a little. Despite his size he did have a very intimidating state, maybe something about the two coloured eyes. But now with the smile added to it, you actually like the look on his face.   
"Thank you I suppose?"  
"Oh but it's not me liking you, you're interested in, is it?" Tyrion Lannister looked at you with a strange emotion, something close to pity "You're another one of those mindless mad woman who thinks they're the one for my brother if only he looked at them for more than a second."  
"What are you on about, Lannister?"  
"We both now Jaime is only into one woman. And I think you’re smart enough to know it's not you."  
"Oh so I'm not good enough?" All the initial liking you held for Tyrion was gone. That was exactly what you hated about most man, they assumed to be right and know what's best after one look at you. You felt anger rise inside you. This wasn't how your day was supposed to go. Fucking Lannisters.  
"You listen to me right now, you arrogant prick. No one tells me who I am good enough for or not."  
"Oh I'm not trying" he chuckled "what I'm trying to say is you're too good for him. If you want my advice after living with Lannisters my whole life: Run while you still can."  
…  
"You just had to pick the most stubborn girl in all of Kings Landing, did you?" Jaime sat at the small table in her chamber, listening to his sister fuss and hiss. She had always been a moody one, easy to anger or offend, and the only way he found worked was either fuck it out of her or wait it out. He settled for wait this time.  
"Do you know how I feel seeing you flirt and court her?" A single tear appeared on Cersei’s pale cheek. After a lifetime with his twin Jaime knew it was for show. Cercei cried for nothing, always the strong woman upfront, and when she really wanted to cry she wouldn't let anyone see. "Please, Jaime, this whole charade hurts me as much as you. All I wanted was for us to be safe."  
Hurt him? Jaime had to consider her words for a moment. Did it bother or even hurt him to talk with you, flirt? He liked the way you made it a challenge, but how you secretly smiled when you thought he wasn't looking anymore. Loving Cercei had always been easy in comparison, she had been there his whole life. But you… You were not just there. He was always very aware of the chance of you leaving, going back to your father's hold or simply growing tired of him. Making sure you tolerated his presence was a challenge, however to him making you smile was the real grand prize. The way a smile could light up your whole face, including those stunning (e/c) eyes, was astonishing and beautiful. And Jaime was certain that if any man in the city would ever stop long enough to get past the attitude and make you smile, they would fall for you instantly.  
That scared him the most. Loosing you to another man. Someone who meant it, someone honest and smart and everything he couldn't be for you. Although you deserved all of that. For the first time in his life Jaime was conflicted. For the first time he felt like being the king slayer and a knight of the kings’ guard wasn't good enough. For the first time he wanted to be a good and honest man. And that scared him, another first in his life.  
What did you do to him?  
…  
"May I speak to you?" Jaime turned to meet your eyes. He was a bit surprised, never before had you approached him on your own. It had always been him to start a conversation. Therefore he was all the more pleased to see you, flashing one of his characteristic smiles.  
"I'm always all ears for you, milady"   
"What was that out there?" your head indicated towards the gardens "Why did you… kiss me?"  
"Because you’re pretty and I wanted to” Your eyes laid considering on him, studying him closely. The suspicion you were showing made Jaime a little uneasy. You wouldn't have figured out what he was doing?  
"So nothing is in it for you?"  
"Nothing but the pleasure of your company" Jaime confirmed with a twist in his chest. It bothered him to lie to you more than it should have.   
Your eyes became a littler smaller and you kept studying him. Wariness and considering in your eyes, he held his breath waiting for your judgement. After a moment your mind seemed to be made up, the smile he loved so much back on your lips. This time you weren't hiding your amusement with him, this smile was truly meant for him. But you didn't stop at smiling, you leaned up slowly to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Jaime's green eyes grew wide at your action and he looked at your smiling face once more.   
"What was that for?"  
"Because you're pretty and I wanted to."  
…  
"Jaime!" Cersei’s shrill and unwelcomed voice disturbed your peaceful time in the gardens. Jaime had taken you for a walk and now you were just sitting on a small stone bench, chatting and laughing. People went by and looked at the odd combination, the king slayer and the stubborn bitch. What a sight!   
When the queen came storming towards you, you jumped up from the bench and let go of his hand. You bowed and spoke your curtesy, trying to sooth the obvious anger that appeared on her face.  
"Step away. I need to speak to my brother." Cercei didn't even look at you, her angry eyes directed right at Jaime. Although you wanted to help him, you knew the mad queen wasn't someone to defy. Quickly you nodded and send an apologizing look towards Jaime. "As you wish"  
"Oh come on, Cercei" Jaime's voice wavered, he himself didn't seem sure of what was going on. "We were enjoying the sun!"  
"The sun?" Jaime must have chosen the wrong words her voice was louder now caring it all the way across to where you were standing. The garden had magically emptied and no one but you and the twins were left. You were almost out of ear shot when you froze "You were supposed to fuck her cunt, prove your manliness! What are you doing courting her like a lovesick fool?"  
You turned sending Jaime one last hate filled look. His eyes met yours pleading, but you heard enough. Nothing in it for him, huh? He was just as much of an arrogant untrustworthy man as you original thought. His betrayal hurt deep, you had let him close without realising it and now you would pay for it. Before tears could fill your eyes you snapped your head around, nose high not showing outward sign of what he did to you. He wasn't worth it. Someone who let his sister boss him to sleep with a woman for whatever reason was not worth your pain and heartbreak. Except all the ways you found Jaime was nothing like what people made him out to be. He was arrogant for a reason and persistent if he wanted something. Jaime Lannister was a good man if only he himself would understand it.  
…  
"May I have a word?" Again it was Jaime’s small brother who approached you. Tyrion wobbled on his funny little legs to sit with you in the library. He didn’t bring a book so obviously he didn't come to enjoy the written words. And your company had become even more insufferable since Jaime's betrayal and the garden. So he wouldn't be here for that either.  
"If you insist" You sighed putting the book down. You hadn't been reading, more staring at the words and trying to focus. But your clouded mind wouldn't let you make sense of any letters. The hurt had disappeared mostly, but what came after was worse. Anger and disappointment made your heart clench and you didn't know if you wanted to hide or punch someone in the face.  
"Oh I wouldn't want to bother a sweet lady" Tyrion answered, but took the seat across from you anyway.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Straight to the point it is then" Tyrion sighted, swinging his too short legs on the too high chair "I wanted to make sure you were alright."  
"I'm quite alright" You lied "And I need neither your advice nor pity."  
"How about my regrets?"  
"No one died, sir" You snapped. Despite what people thought how yours sharp tongue must get along splendid with Tyrion’s, there was always a sort of stiff wariness between you. It was something about how he knew way too much and how you refused to get to close to the obvious webs and lies that made kings landing both the most dangerous and interesting place to life. Tyrion was smart and smart equalled dangerous in a place like this.  
"And let's be thankful for that" Tyrion smiled "But may you accept my deep regrets for the way things with my brother turned out."  
"If it makes you feel any better" Your sarcasm was obvious. You didn't care for his feelings or any Lannisters feelings. You learned the hard way that they had none.  
"Outwardly hate him all you want" Tyrion was calm and you hated how you yourself got worked up and now angry at yet another Lannister. Why couldn't these people leave you alone? "But we both know you don't hate him at all. You hate how he treated you, how he lied, how he obeyed the queen like a foolish lap dog. But you don't hate Jaime. Do you?"  
"Never" You shook your head. No idea how he did it but the dwarf got your feelings exactly right. Hurt, anger and disappointment were all things you felt, things Jaime made you feel. But you couldn't hate HIM for it. Not even a little bit.  
…  
"(Y/n)?" Jaime's green eyes had dark circles under them. His face looked paler and the normally beautiful blonde hair looked greasy.   
"What do you want?" You snapped, your legs deciding to pause in your walk contrary to what your brain was screaming. Jaime stood there in the middle of the hall, looking sad and defeated. And for your foolish brain that seemed reason enough to pause.  
"Just to see you" His eyes meet yours and only after looking closer up you noticed the red angry bags beneath them "And… I know it's a lot to ask for but… Don't hate me? Please?"  
His plead surprised you. You had always thought of Jaime as someone who didn't care too much what people thought or said about him.  
"It truly is a lot to ask" Your voice sounded strained even to your own ears. Jaime apparently still had a way of getting to you.   
"I'd never ask for anything else"  
"May I ask of something in return?" You asked, eyes drawn to slits.  
"Of course"   
"Never speak to me again" You demanded, determined to make an end of it. Seeing Jaime never again in your life would be seeing him again too soon. He should be a lesson to learn from, nothing more.  
"I…" His voice trailed off "That's a lot to ask for too"  
He struggled, you could see the conflicted look in his eyes. "May I make good use of this last time speaking to you then?"  
You considered his words before nodding. If this was all it took to get rid of him for ever you would listen to his empty words one last time.  
"It's true we tried to use you. It wasn't my plan, but I picked you specifically to flirt and bed. I wish I could say anything in my defence but I can't.” He shook his head “You're pretty in a way no one wants to admit, because you’re a strong woman who knows what she wants and dares to say it." he let his hand run through his greasy hair "You’re smart without rubbing it in everyone face or trying to gain power with it. It took me a damn long time to see it, but you're beautiful in all the ways a woman should be. In all the ways it scares a man, because he knows you choose for yourself and you could chose anyone." He sighted "I lost every chance to ever hope you'd choose me. But, (y/n), I want you to know that you could. You are one of the rare woman in this kingdom to choose your own fate and be anyone you want to be."  
His words surprised you more than you could say. Did he really think that? For real, not some lie to charm himself into your undergarments. He couldn't. But the open and vulnerable honesty on his face told you otherwise. Last time you spoke, in the gardens before the queen ruined your sweet illusion, you saw a glimpse of this. A glimpse of what man Jaime Lannister was when not trying to impress the whole kingdom of his amazingness.   
"Say something?" he asked "I know I ruined this and forgiveness is too much, but please don't hate me?"  
Without waiting for a reaction from your stunned self he turned to walk away. His whole body language spoke of regret and sadness. And despite your untrusting nature for once you believed him. You believed he was sorry. You believed he meant what he said about you. And you believed he deserved to know something too.  
"Sir?" You called after him and immediately he stopped in his tracks, spinning to face you, "May I have my word of farewell as well?"  
He nodded, his eyes searching your face curiously, unsure for what you were about to say. You took a deep breath, putting a lot of faith and trust in your next words.  
"You're a good man, Jaime Lannister. Not for killing a mad king or being a strong knight, but for yourself. Most days you only see that shining knight in yourself. But trust me when I say you're better than that. Somewhere in there is a good person," you took a deep breath meeting his beautiful and confused green eyes "That's why I could never hate you. Not even a little bit. You gave me a glimpse of that man and despite myself I did fall for him."  
In an instant a pair of lips was on yours. And any reluctance grumbled. You hadn't forgiven him, but you also didn't blame him as much anymore. His lips on yours felt safe and home and everything you could want.   
"I don't care what my sister or the whole kingdom thinks" Jaime whispered between kisses "I'm not letting you go twice."


End file.
